1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of digital services. More particularly, this invention relates to an infrastructure for the open digital services marketplace.
2. Art Background
Computer systems and networks of computer systems and other devices capable of digital functionality may be viewed as a collection of resources. Such resources include software resources such as files, databases, processes, and application programs. Such resources also include hardware resources such as printers, communication devices, and display devices to name a few examples. Such software and hardware resources may be collectively referred to as digital services.
Prior computer systems typically include an operating system that mediates requests for particular digital services. A typical operating system not only mediates requests for digital services but also performs resource-specific functions associated with the digital services. For example, a typical operating system not only mediates requests for particular files but also performs file system specific access functions for a particular file system. In addition, prior operating systems usually associate access rights to a resource with a resource name in, for example, a centralized access control list.
Unfortunately, such prior systems usually do not enable services to be dynamically added and removed from availability to requesters. In addition, such systems usually do not allow for competitive digital services to be made available to requesters without requiring modifications to existing resource-specific functions. Moreover, such systems usually do not allow additional tasks to be seamlessly invoked when handling requests for particular resources.